Christmas Miracle
by drcjsnider
Summary: Hermione's Christmas gift to Rose and Scorpius brings her and Draco closer together.


Title: Christmas Miracle  
For: **spikespetslayer**  
Rating: PG-13  
Words: 1728  
Couple(s): Draco/Hermione, Rose/Scorpius, Ron/Pansy, Astoria/OC  
Summary: Hermione's Christmas gift to Rose and Scorpius brings her and Draco closer together.  
Warning(s): N/A  
Authors Note(s): The requestor asked for: _A Christmas Miracle, a nice, fluffy little fic to make the holidays brighter._ Hope this is fluffy enough! This was written for the **hp_secret_santa** exchange that ended up not happening.

It was the night before Christmas and Hermione was trying desperately to be a good hostess. Scorpius and Rose had gotten engaged less than a month ago and this was the first time that all four of their parents would be sharing a meal together. Had it only been the six of them, Hermione was certain she could have managed the evening in a spectacular fashion. However, when Ron had insisted on bringing his new girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson, to the dinner and Astoria had shown up with her latest flame, José Durante, a twenty-five year old Brazilian Quidditch player, who didn't speak a word of English, things had gotten tense.

Although Hermione was no longer in love with Ron, it hurt to see him with someone else when her own love life was so barren. She and Ron had separated during Rose's third year at Hogwarts – the same year that Draco and Astoria Malfoy had gotten a divorce. Apparently, their common problems at home had turned Rose and Scorpius from being rivals to confidents. They had slipped into an easy friendship and during their sixth year had fallen in love. Now they planned to marry and wanted their parents to get along well enough so that things wouldn't be awkward at the wedding. This Christmas Eve dinner party was Hermione's contribution to the effort.

Unfortunately, things had been difficult from the moment the guests arrived. The seating chart alone had been a nightmare. Hermione sat at the head of the table, which meant that Draco, the only other unattached person at the gathering was placed at the end of the table, making it _look_ as if they were together. To keep the three couples close to each other and keep all the ex-spouses separated, Hermione had placed Rose and Scorpius across from each other at her end of the table, leaving Draco next to Pansy and José, and Ron and Astoria sandwiched in between their children and their dates.

Of course, Draco had interpreted his place at the dinner table as some sort of slight. Therefore, he spent the meal alternately glaring at Hermione and flirting with Pansy, which made Ron splutter and huff and Pansy twitter like a dolt. Astoria divided her time between discussing incredibly expensive and impractical wedding suggestions – like building a replica of Buckingham Palace for the reception – and feeding small bits of food from her plate to José.

Scorpius dealt with the tension by pushing his food around his plate and drinking several glasses of wine as quickly as possible. By the time the main course was served, he had the glazed look of someone who was in their own 'happy place' and untouchable by the rest of the world. Rose, on the other hand, had a maniacal smile plastered on her face. Hermione worried that it was only a matter of time before the girl drew her wand and started hexing people.

In the hope of heading off any possible catastrophe, Hermione asked Rose to help her with the pudding. As soon as they entered the kitchen, Rose began to rant. "This is a disaster! How can I subject myself, Scorpius, and any possible children we have to such a horrific mess."

"It is our first meal together, sweetheart; things are bound to improve with time. Besides it isn't as if any dueling has gone on at the table," Hermione replied trying to reassure her daughter.

"If I have to spend another thirty minutes listening to Dad and Draco flirting with Pansy Parkinson, I'll end up spending my honeymoon in Azkaban for committing an act of premeditated violence," Rose threatened, as she dug through the kitchen cabinet for the dessert plates.

Before Hermione could reply to her, Scorpius stuck his head in the kitchen. "Do you need any help?"

"We're fine. Go back to the dining room; we'll be out in a minute."

"Please, don't make me go back out there," Scorpius pouted, trying to look like an abused puppy. The effect was ruined, however, by his slight swaying due to the alcohol. "I think it's dangerous to my morals."

"You're such a wuss," Rose teased him, as she placed the plates on the counter.

"Easy for you to say," he replied, wrapping an arm around her waist before nuzzling her neck. "It isn't your mother who is dating someone too young to cut up his own steak."

Hermione smiled at the two of them. She was thrilled that Rose had fallen in love and appeared to be in such a successful relationship. "Perhaps, your mother just has a nurturing soul."

"Astoria doesn't have a nurturing bone in her body," Draco drawled as he walked into the kitchen. "I'm certain that Scorpius would have starved to death if it hadn't been for the House Elves."

"Malfoy," Hermione huffed. "Get out of here."

Draco ignored her. He picked up the plates and handed them to Scorpius and then handed the pudding to Rose. "Take these into the dining room and start serving; we'll follow."

Scorpius moved off to do his father's bidding, but Rose shot a look of concern towards Hermione. "It's alright, darling; we'll just be a moment."

As soon as they were alone, Draco backed Hermione up against the counter. "I'm extremely annoyed with you, Granger."

"Oh, dear," Hermione mocked. "How will I ever be able to sleep tonight?"

"I told you that I wanted to be _your_ dinner companion tonight," he whispered huskily.

"And I told you this wasn't a date. It is a party to celebrate Scorpius' and Rose's engagement. Besides, it looked like you were enjoying flirting with Pansy. "

Draco smirked and ran a finger alongside the edge of her jaw. "Jealous?"

Hermione refused to answer. She pushed by him and re-entered the dining room, trying to ignore her racing heart.

Thirty minutes later, after dessert was finished, engagement gifts for the new couple were handed out. Ron gave them a sliver topper for their wedding cake. Astoria got the couple an etiquette book. Draco gave them a voucher for a thousand Galleons. And Hermione gave them an ornament for their Christmas tree. "It's beautiful," Rose smiled, lifting the delicate glass ball out of the box.

"It will light up and glow when the room is full of love," Hermione told her daughter with a small smile.

"Thanks, Mum!" Rose grinned, leaning over and giving Hermione a quick hug.

"Why isn't it glowing now?" Ron asked when the ornament got passed to him.

"Obviously, there are people in the room who don't care for each other," Pansy replied, patting his hand as if he were a small child. "Like you and Hermione."

Ron looked confused. "Hermione and I care for each other."

"What?!" Pansy squeaked, pushing back her chair and rising shakily from the table. "You told me you were over her!"

"Pansy!" Ron gasped, reaching for her arm, only to have her jerk it away. "I just meant that we are still close. Hermione and I still care about what happens to each other. We aren't in love!"

Pansy wasn't listening. "You're a berk, Ron Weasley!" she shouted before Disapparating.

"Shit," Ron cursed. "I've got to go. Sorry, Rose. Sorry, Hermione." Everyone at the table watched as Ron also left with a pop.

"Is it glowing now?" Astoria asked, looking across the table at the ornament.

Draco snorted.

Astoria turned to glare at her ex-husband. "You are such a git. Undoubtedly, if you left the room the ornament would light up."

"Undoubtedly," Draco smirked, making no move to rise.

Rolling her eyes, Astoria rose from her seat. "Bring the trinket to brunch Sunday afternoon, Scorpius. I'm dying to see it glow."

Scorpius nodded, leapt to his feet, and kissed his mother goodbye on the cheek. Soon afterwards, only Draco, Hermione, Rose, and Scorpius remained at the table.

"Fabulous meal, Granger. Let's not do again," Draco snarked, starting to rise.

Before Hermione could think of some cutting comment reply, Rose gasped. "It's glowing!" All heads turned toward the ornament. It was sparkling with a bright inner light.

"It can't be," Scorpius gaped. "Unless you two having been holding out on us," he laughed, glancing between his father and Hermione.

"Don't be ridiculous," Hermione sputtered, reaching for the ornament and turning it over in her hands.

"Obviously, shoddy spell work," Draco grinned. "Never fear, Granger, I'm sure you'll eventually figure it out. Now I'm off. Scorpius, I expect to see you and your fiancée the day after Christmas for dinner with your grandparents."

The younger blond nodded in response and with a crack Draco Disapperated.

The ornament continued to glow. "Leave it here with me. I'll fix it," Hermione told her daughter and future son-in-law.

"Sure, Mum," Rose replied, rising. "Thanks for everything. Will we see you at the Burrow on Christmas?"

Hermione nodded, barely listening as she focused on the ornament in front of her.

Rose and Scorpius exchanged smiles over the top of her head. "Alright, see you there," Rose stated before grabbing her Scorpius' hand and Apparating away.

The glow surrounding the ornament began to fade. As Hermione started casting diagnostic spells on it, she was interrupted by a knock at her door. Frowning she rose and walked towards the door. The ornament started to glow again.

"What in the world?" Hermione muttered, opening her front entrance. Her mouth dropped open slightly at the sight of Draco standing there. With one step he closed the distance between them, grasped her face between his hands, and covered her lips with his – kissing her hungrily. It felt good, and right, and so prefect that Hermione leaned into him, threw one arm around his neck, and kissed him back with enthusiasm.

When they finally broke apart, the ornament was pulsing with light. "How long?" she asked, staring up into his eyes that were dark with desire.

"For awhile," he admitted. "But it wasn't until tonight – until your ornament started to glow – that I began to hope you felt the same way."

Hermione smiled at him, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him again. He was warm, solid, and comforting. "This is a wonderful way to end a miserable evening."

"Don't be silly, Granger," Draco replied, closing the door behind him and pulling her more tightly into his arms. "This is a wonderful way to begin a memorable relationship."

The End


End file.
